


A Little Less Conversation, and a Little More "Touch My Body"

by darkrosaleen



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Forbidden Love, M/M, pop princess Mikey Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/pseuds/darkrosaleen
Summary: Mikey's so into his bodyguard.





	A Little Less Conversation, and a Little More "Touch My Body"

Pete Wentz's smile is blinding. The entire room is looking at Pete's hand on Mikey's arm, firm and proprietary. Two pretty, skinny boys in eyeliner, the perfect scene couple.

Mikey feels like he can't breathe under the heat of the flashbulbs. He scans the crowd, looking for a familiar face. From the back of the room, warm eyes lock on Mikey's, sending a shiver through his body.

Last night, Mikey got on the back of Ray's motorcycle and drove until the city couldn't catch them. His hips are still bruised from being fucked on top of the motel dresser, too frantic to make it to the bed. Ray had pressed into the bruises as he took Mikey apart with his mouth, strong hands holding him down against the mattress. Mikey never feels as safe as he does with Ray's hands on him, whether they're pinning Mikey's wrists against the bed or gently brushing the hair out of his eyes. When Ray looked at him, Mikey felt more beautiful in a stolen too-big t-shirt and no makeup than a million stylists and photoshoots could ever make him.

Wentz disappears from Mikey's side. The crowd is too loud and too drunk, making Mikey feel closed in. He wants Ray's big hands to hold him down, keep him safe, ground him in his skin. He catches Ray's eyes from across the room, sees a reserved facade hiding hot, naked longing.

Mikey makes his excuses and leaves the room. He knows that Ray will follow him anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills the bingo square "Bodyguard AU." This prompt could only be filled with a Ray/Mikey version of the "Into You" music video.


End file.
